La rose écarlate
by Black-Tulipe
Summary: Petit OS inspirée de la légende d'Adonis. Pour prouver son amour éternel, offrir un bouquet de roses blanches, accompagnées d'une rose rouge.


_**Bonjour / Bonsoir !**_

_**Voici une petite histoire basée sur la légende d'Adonis.**_

_**J'espère que vous aimerez ! C'est très... fleur de peau.**_

_**Les personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse S. Meyer**_

* * *

**_La rose écarlate_**

**_OS_**

**_Switchfoot -"This is Home"_**

* * *

Le kiosque brillait de mille feux, rehausser de ses guirlandes éclairant, donnant à cette nuit d'hiver une certaine dose de magie, longtemps ignoré. Elles donnaient l'illusion de se trouver dans la voie lactée, entourées de milliers d'étoiles des plus éclatantes et des plus brillantes. On pouvait ainsi aisément parler de pureté, de nuit d'hiver où ces milliers d'étoiles pouvaient réchauffer le plus glacé des cœurs. Les guirlandes de roses blanches réfléchissaient de manière ardente ce lieu paisible où régnaient sérénité et doux silence. Les chandeliers de cristal renvoyaient les lueurs des étoiles, faisant scintiller inlassablement la structure en fer forgé, nimbées de lierres au vert éclatant et aux roses aussi blanches que les voiles d'un ange. Parmi cet univers féerique et rempli de charme, le kiosque était désert, mais ce qui pouvait attirer le regard était cette unique rose rouge, cachée parmi la pureté des blanches, comme protégée pour sa couleur aussi exquise et tentante que la lune, seule dans le ciel.

Ce lieu sacré fut alors comme suspendu à l'approche de deux silhouettes, comme si la nature s'apprêtait à accueillir un événement intangible et irremplaçable. Même le vent retint son souffle, quand les deux ombres montèrent enfin sur la scène de la structure. La neige que l'hiver avait généreusement apportée laissait de minuscules flocons dans les cheveux des deux amants, faisant briller doucement leurs têtes en accord avec ce lieu étoilé. Leurs habits restèrent intacts, nullement témoins de la fraîcheur qu'offrait cette belle nuit d'hiver. Comme si le temps n'avait aucune emprise sur eux. Comme si ce lieu les protégeait d'un quelconque malheur.

L'homme qui venait de monter sur le kiosque était d'une singulière beauté, telle l'incarnation parfaite d'Adonis. Son visage était ciselé comme un Romain aurait été sculpté, aussi lisse et pâle que le marbre, témoin de sa richesse intérieur. Sa mâchoire était carrée, son menton volontaire, son nez droit et fin. Ses yeux d'un vert éclatant jadis étaient désormais de la couleur de l'or, reflétant aisément à travers son regard les guirlandes de lumières. Ses cheveux étaient de couleur bronze, semblant indiscipliné, comme si le vent fourrageait éternellement dans sa chevelure. C'était alors un homme grand, à la silhouette parfaite, taillé en V, à la symétrie irréprochable. Son costume gris argenté ne pût rivaliser avec sa beauté naturelle, mais fut de fière allure sur lui.

La jeune femme était quant à elle aussi belle qu'une femme devait l'être, rivalisant probablement avec la déesse Aphrodite, en accord parfait avec son amant. Son visage était doux, serein et rempli d'innocence. Elle avait une fine bouche et un nez en trompette, des joues rosies par le froid et un grand front. Ses yeux marron étaient aussi chauds que le chocolat, fondant et rempli de chaleur. Ses cheveux de couleurs ambre ondulaient doucement, encadrant un visage ovale et fin. Sa fine et petite taille contrasta avec l'homme, mais les complétant de manière évidente et certaine. La robe qu'elle portait était d'un bleu roi profond, longue jusqu'à ses pieds et tenant grâce à une seule bande à son épaule gauche. C'était comme si elle flottait dans le vent.

Les deux amants se placèrent alors au centre de la structure, semblant attendre quelque chose. L'homme plaça alors sa partenaire face à lui, les deux mains sur sa fine taille. L'instant semblait parfait. Mais la jeune femme se mit alors à rire. Elle troubla alors à jamais ce lieu féerique.

-Edward, il n'y a pas de musique, enfin ! Ria-t-elle en s'éloignant de lui, ramenant sur ses épaules son châle de soie.

-On peut l'imaginer, Bella, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

-Mais je déteste danser ! Bouda alors Bella, croissant les bras sur sa poitrine afin que son partenaire ne puisse la prendre dans ses bras. Je déteste cette robe, cette fête, ce lieu, je...

-Me détestes-tu ? Sourit Edward en penchant la tête sur son épaule.

La jeune Bella leva les yeux au ciel, irrité mais aussi amusé par son air abattu. Il savait la manipuler comme il l'entendait.

-Aller Bella, danse avec moi ! Insista-t-il en l'attirant à lui. Fais-moi plaisir.

-Tu triches ! Cria-t-elle en s'écartant une fois de plus. Arrête de m'éblouir avec ton pouvoir de vampire ! Je ne marche plus.

Ledit vampire arqua un sourcil et s'avança lentement vers elle, le regard noir. Bella recula à son tour, jouant le jeu. Mais elle savait pertinemment qu'il feignait de l'attaquer.

-Tu cherches toujours à me faire peur, hein ! Rigola-t-elle en butant contre la rambarde du kiosque. Je n'aurais jamais peur de toi, Edward. Jamais. Tu es un vampire inoffensif, pour moi.

Edward sourit, emprisonnant la jeune impétueuse dans l'étau de ses bras. Elle ne se débattit pas cette fois, levant les yeux vers lui.

-Tu n'aurais jamais dû dire ça, chuchota-t-il en passant son nez dans les cheveux de Bella.

-Tu me l'as déjà dit, celle-là. Tu m'as ensuite fait monter sur ton dos et on a fini tout en haut d'un sapin. Tu penses refaire la même chose, là ? Alice te tuera si ma robe est déchirée.

-Ne me tente pas, lui susurra-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille.

Bella se tut, frissonnant à ses paroles. Edward passa alors une main derrière le cou de la jeune femme, la faisant incliner sur le côté. Cette dernière posa la main sur son bras, l'approchant plus d'elle. Edward se pencha sur son cou, inspirant son odeur avec délectation. Une odeur de freesia lui vint alors, agrémenter de fraise et de quelque chose de beaucoup plus puissant. Son sang. Mais Edward continua à enfouir son nez contre le cou de Bella, ne ressentant plus depuis bien longtemps déjà, la brûlure si caractérielle l'obligeant à s'abreuver de sang chaud. Non, il ne ressentait plus la douleur. Seulement le plaisir de sentir sa partenaire, son cœur jouant la plus douce des mélodies.

-J'ai enfin trouvé une raison valable, dit alors Edward dans le creux de son cou, faisant volé sa main sur le dos de Bella, l'amenant au précipice de l'évanouissement.

-Je t'écoute, répondit-elle doucement, grimaçant à ce qui allait suivre.

Bella redoutait toujours quand Edward faisait référence à sa possible transformation. Sa réponse était toujours négative, or, elle voulait rester avec lui pour l'éternité. Il refusait toujours son choix.

-Si je te transformais... tu me priverais à tout jamais de la plus belle des mélodies. Je n'entendrais plus jamais ton cœur chanter pour moi. Tu me priverais de ce bonheur pour l'éternité, Bella.

-Tu es bien cruel, répliqua-t-elle aussitôt, haussant le ton sans le vouloir. Ma présence et ma voix ne te suffiraient-elles pas ? Moi je m'en contente. Ton cœur est de glace, mais je ne m'en préoccupe pas. Ton regard, ta voix, ton corps, tout de toi... cela me suffit. Je veux juste toi.

Edward crut déceler une larme. Une seule. Mais n'en était, hélas, pas sûr. Il était trop bouleversé pour y faire attention. Il savait juste qu'il venait de faire de la peine à celle qu'il aime. Sans le vouloir, il l'avait blessé cruellement. Il ferma alors les yeux.

-Mes paroles te blessent, tout comme ma nature et ce que cela implique. Tu le vois bien, même sans le vouloir, je te blesse. Je suis...

-Arrête avec ça, Edward ! Cria Bella en lui prenant le visage des deux mains. Tu ne me blesse pas. Tu ne l'as jamais fait. Tu as juste peur. Mais pas moi. Alors pour une fois, laisse-moi sauter. Seule. Je remonterai encore plus forte. Pour toi. Juste pour toi, parce que je t'aime. Tout simplement parce que je t'aime.

Le vampire avait ouvert les yeux à ces derniers mots, ému par la jeune femme. Elle avait gardé ses mains sur ses joues, et, lentement, elle les fit descendre jusqu'à effleurer ses lèvres du bout des doigts. Pour Edward, c'était comme des plumes. De douces et chaudes plumes. Il entrouvrit les lèvres, ébloui par sa partenaire; si courageuse et aimante. Un vrai miracle. Un ange de son enfer personnel. Il sut alors qu'il ne pourrait jamais la laisser partir loin de lui. Il en souffrirait trop. Or, il lui avait promis il y a peu de temps que jamais il ne se suiciderait. Voilà une promesse qui le scella à jamais. Sa décision était prise. Si Bella le désirait, elle resterait avec lui. Pour l'éternité...

-Bella... reste avec moi.

C'était presque comme un sanglot. Un sanglot douloureux et emplit de terreur.

-Mais enfin Edward, qu'est-ce tu veux dire ? Demanda Bella en retenant Edward qui s'apprêtait à l'embrasser.

-Reste avec moi... pour toujours. Reste avec moi.

-Oh oui, Edward ! S'écria-t-elle en se jetant à son cou, commençant à pleurer de joie, de soulagement, d'apaisement. Je veux rester avec toi. Je suis à toi.

Sa dernière phrase finit dans un chuchotis à peine audible. Mais Edward l'entendit, et grogna face à ses mots. Sa possessivité reprenait le dessus.

-Embrasse-moi, demanda alors Bella, se dressant déjà sur la pointe des pieds, malgré ses escarpins de dix centimètres que lui avait obligé Alice à porter.

C'est que fit Edward. Il fondit sur ses lèvres avec fièvre, serrant contre lui le petit corps de Bella. Il se garda de trop serrer, mais par ce qu'ils venaient de sceller, il ne put s'empêcher de la plaquer contre la rambarde avec brusquerie, veillant toutefois à ne pas lui faire de mal.

Bella répondit aussi ardemment à son baiser, y mettant toute la passion et l'amour qu'elle pouvait lui donner. Elle fourragea dans ses cheveux aux reflets de bronze, le maintenant tout contre elle. Les mains d'Edward, elles, se baladèrent sur les épaules de Bella, sur ses clavicules, son cou, sa mâchoire, ses joues. Il l'embrassait toujours, lui permettant quelques fois de respirer avant de capturer à nouveau ses lèvres des siennes. Il se plaqua contre elle, appuyant aux parties stratégiques. La réaction fut immédiate. Bella commença à haleter, frissonner et sentir le désir monter.

-Edward... gémit-elle doucement.

Elle le sentit sourire contre ses lèvres, semblant fier du pouvoir qu'il exerce sur elle. Il recommença, en plaquant son bassin contre le sien. Bella poussa un long gémissement.

-Oh... non, attend ! Soufflât-elle alors, s'écartant des lèvres du vampire.

-Désolé, s'excusa-t-il d'un ton qui sous-entendait pourtant le contraire.

Non, Edward n'était pas désolé du tout. Au contraire, il se demandait pourquoi Bella voulait arrêter. Ils étaient pourtant très bien, ici.

-Edward ! Ria Bella en le frappant à l'épaule. Tu fait une de ses têtes ! On dirait un petit garçon à qui on lui privait sa sucette. Heu... ce n'est quand même pas ça, dis !

Bella commença à devenir toute rouge, ce qui intensifia le désir du vampire. Elle était si belle quand elle était gênée.

-Je ne te comprends vraiment plus, Edward. Aurais-tu une poussée d'hormones pour agir ainsi ? D'abord tu acceptes de me transformer et ensuite, tu... enfin... tu vois. Oh mon Dieu, je suis sûr qu'Alice l'a vu ! Et si Emmett l'apprend, il ne va pas me lâcher ! Et Jasper va le savoir, lui aussi ! Vu ton état, je suis sûr qu'il le sait déjà !

Bella commençait à paniquer au sujet de tous les membres de la famille Cullen, car elle ne voulait pas que tout le monde sache... ça. C'était déjà assez gênant quand elle était chez eux et qu'Esmée la regardait avec un sourire maternelle, comme si elle savait quelque chose.

-On... on devrait rejoindre les autres...

Mais elle ne pût finir sa phrase, que déjà, on répondait à sa requête. Une grande ombre venait de surgir devant eux, accompagnée de trois autres. Bella soupira en voyant lesdits ombres.

-Salut les tourtereaux ! S'écria Emmett en bouscule son frère et prenant Bella par le bras en coulant un bras autour de ses épaules. Alors, on se caches de ses chaperons, Bella ? Figures-toi que je commençais à m'ennuyer quand Alice a eu une vision ! Quand j'ai su de quoi il était question, je ne pouvais quand même pas rater ça !

Le colosse s'était mis à rire tout seul, engendrant des râles d'agacement de la part de toute la troupe. La dulcinée de ce dernier, Rosalie, finit par le frapper à l'arrière de la tête, le faisant taire dans un cri plaintif. Alice et Jasper souriaient, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Ce dernier était gêné des émotions qu'il ressentait encore de la part d'Edward. Mais Alice souriait diaboliquement à Bella, qui pour cette dernière, le prix véritablement comme une menace de mort imminente. Un sourire d'Alice inaugurait jamais de bonne chose pour la jeune femme, qui le savait depuis qu'elle avait fait sa rencontre, un an plus tôt. Mais étrangement, Bella trouva l'arrivée de tous les Cullen ou presque fort rassurante. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle remercia la vision d'Alice pour intervenir – bon, il y avait eu aussi la vision à Volterra, qui avait sauvé la vie à Edward. Non pas qu'elle ne faisait pas confiance à Edward. Mais ce soir, il était peut-être un peu trop joyeux pour elle. Ça l'avait décontenancé. Dans sa chambre, ça aurait été différent, elle en avait bien conscience. Mais là, lors du bal du lycée, alors qu'ils étaient dehors, à la vue de tous... il en était hors de question.

-Bon, alors les enfants, on se gèle le cul ici, ou on rentre ? Demanda Emmett une fois encore, brisant aux yeux de Bella la beauté du lieu avec ses paroles très fleuries. Quoique, ça pourrait aider notre petit Éddie à redescendre d'un cran, ajouta-t-il d'un ton belliqueux. Tout feux toute flamme, ce soir, hein, mon frère !

Alice et Rosalie le frappèrent en même temps cette fois.

-Putain ! Cria-t-il. Deux filles me battent ! Bella, tu te joins à nous . Aïe !

Ça, c'était Rosalie. Cette dernière semblait hélas avoir plus que l'habitude de supporter l'attitude plus que déplorable de son compagnon. S'en était presque désolant pour elle. Mais sous cette gaminerie, Bella n'ignorait pas qu'Emmett était le plus idiot, mais aussi le plus dangereux des Cullen, avec Jasper. Ces deux-là n'étaient pas à sous-estimer.

-Boucle là, Emmett, répliqua Alice en prenant Jasper par la main. On est là juste pour s'assurer que tout va bien.

-Merci, Alice, souffla alors Bella, faisant froncer les sourcils d'Edward. Tout va bien, maintenant.

Emmett pouffa, Jasper resta impassible, Rosalie frappa son compagnon et Alice fit un clin d'œil à Bella, lui signifiant bien qu'elle ait effectivement vu ce qui se serait passé sans leur intervention. Bella la remercie encore une fois d'un sourire.

-Bon la compagnie ! On se fait chier, dans ce bal d'humain. Les mecs, des grizzlis et des pumas, ça vous tentent ? Demanda Emmett en descendant la structure d'un pas lourd, même pour un vampire.

-Je te suis ! Cria Rosalie.

-Eh oh, chérie, j'ai dit «les mecs», pas les filles !

Emmett parti alors dans la forêt à vitesse vampirique, un fou rire résonnant dans tout l'espace où les autres se trouvaient. Et pourtant, après son départ, tout redevint calme, comme si personne n'était venu troubler le repos de ce lieu romantique remplit d'étoiles brillant de mille feux.

-Non mais quel crétin, s'indigna Rosalie en le suivant juste après, laissant derrière elle deux couples amusés.

-On devrait rentrer, oui, s'exclama Jasper, où la soif venait de surgir en découvrant le cou exposé de l'humaine. Je vais aller chasser avec Emmett. Tu viens ? Demanda-t-il ensuite à son frère.

-Oh non, mon chéri ! Ils n'ont pas fini, alors partons.

Bella écarquilla les yeux suite aux dires d'Alice. Mais c'était trop tard: le couple venait de disparaître entre les arbres, la laissant seule face à... à un garçon qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce soir.

-Heu... c'était bizarre, marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même, ne se rendant pas compte que son vampire venait à nouveau de l'enlacer et commencer à embrasser son cou.

Edward aspira sa peau, la renifla jusqu'à en être totalement imprégné. Il ne la lâchait plus, ne comprenant pas sa réaction de tout à l'heure. L'avait-elle rejeté ? C'était ça, non ? Elle l'avait bien rejeté !

-Tu ne veux pas de moi ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Bella émit un rire nerveux, tentant de s'échapper de ses baisers.

-C'est la sainte Valentin, qui te pousse à agir comme ça ? Lui demanda-t-elle sérieusement, faisant la moue. Parce qu'a mon bon souvenir, c'est toi qui me repousses sans cesse ! Or, ce soir, tu es entreprenant. Je te l'ai déjà dit mais je me répète ; tes sautes d'humeur commencent vraiment à me donner le tournis, Edward.

Il soupira, ayant au moins l'excuse de se montrer désolé, cette fois-ci. Bella se dérida à son tour, ne pouvant décidément jamais être en colère contre lui bien longtemps. Mais tout de même, elle le trouvait étrange, ce soir.

-Tu as raison. Je t'en prie, excuse mon attitude, chuchota-t-il d'un air contrit. Mais je ne voulais pas... enfin... aller jusque-là.

-Encore heureux !

-C'est... on était si bien que... j'ai perdu un peu mon sang-froid. Je suis qu'un homme, après tout.

Bella leva une fois encore les yeux au ciel. Tous les hommes se servaient de cette excuse pour expliquer leurs... pertes de sang-froid.

-On échange vraiment les rôles, ce soir, soupirât-elle en l'embrassant rapidement.

Edward acquissa d'un air innocent, quand soudain, il fronça les sourcils, contemplant quelque chose. Bella se retourna pour voir ce qui captiver à ce point son vampire, mais ne vit rien d'exceptionnel. Se concentrant sur lui, elle le vit soudain étirer un joli sourire qui la fit chavirer. Pourtant, son regard n'était pas braqué sur elle. Il fixait toujours cette chose inconnue, ce qui la troubla.

-Ferme les yeux, lui dit-il alors, la prenant de court tant il fut rapide à reporter son regard sur elle. Fais-moi confiance.

À ces mots, elle les ferma. Car oui, elle faisait confiance à Edward. Elle tendit donc l'oreille, essayant de savoir ce qu'il comptait faire. Mais à sa plus grande frustration, elle n'entendit rien. Pas étonnant quand c'était un vampire.

Soudain, elle sentit une légère caresse sur sa joue. C'était presque imperceptible, mais elle le sentit. C'était doux. Rien de plus. Elle ne savait pas si c'était les doigts d'Edward ou autre chose. Edward lui demanda alors d'ouvrir les yeux, ce qu'elle fit.

Devant elle se trouvait Edward, un sourire aux lèvres. Mais il fallait regarder ses mains. C'était là que se trouvait le secret. Son vampire tenait dans les mains trois rose. Deux blanches et une rouge. Bella arrêta de respirer et releva les yeux vers son partenaire, le souffle court.

-Comme Adonis envers Aphrodite, ces roses sont le témoin de mon amour éternel pour toi, ma Bella. Tu me pardonnes ?...

Bella lui sauta une fois encore au cou. Étant une grande mordue d'histoire, Bella savait bien évidemment la légende d'Adonis et Aphrodite ou comment les roses sont devenus rouges. En preuve d'amour, il était à l'homme d'offrir un bouquet de roses blanches à celle qu'il aimer. Mais afin d'exprimer un amour éternel, il était de rigueur d'y glisser une rose rouge parmi les blanches. C'était ainsi la façon la plus romantique pour un homme de déclarer son amour.

Bella ne s'étonna guère qu'Edward puisse en connaître la manière. Après tout, c'était un gentleman, avant tout.

-Oh Edward, elles sont magnifiques ! S'extasia-t-elle en prenant le bouquet dans les mains, trop enthousiaste pour se rappeler d'un petit détail au sujet des roses.

Ces dernières avaient des épines sur toute la longueur des tiges, si bien que, Bella étant probablement l'humaine la plus maladroite, se piquât les doigts, laissant sortir un petit crie de sa bouche. Aussitôt, tout en gardant les roses, elle plaqua ses mains contre sa poitrine, tournant rapidement le dos à Edward. Mais ce dernier voulut voir les dégâts.

-Oh non Edward, ne t'approche pas ! Je suis désolé... je recommence encore mes bêtises...

-Voyons Bella ! Montre-moi ! Tu sais pertinemment que je me contrôle.

Il la retourna face à lui, repoussant les cheveux de Bella derrière elle. Il saisit ensuite le bouquet et le posa sur la rambarde. Il examina ensuite ses mains. Elles étaient blanches, si blanches que les petites gouttelettes de sang contrastaient d'une façon saisissante ses mains. Il se pencha alors vers elles, sous le regard de sa compagne. Il inspira d'abord à fond, s'enivrant de ce parfum sucré, puis approcha ses doigts de ses lèvres. Bella était captivée par ce que son vampire faisait, heureuse de lui offrir ce qu'il chérissait et désirait le plus au monde. Son sang.

Edward porta alors un premier doigt sur ses lèvres, sortant sa langue afin d'y recueillir la précieuse goutte écarlate aux mille et une saveurs. Une seule, se dit-il. Juste une seule. Et soudain, il perdit pied. Littéralement. Le sang de Bella était si savoureux qu'il dut se reprendre à deux fois avant de lâcher prise. Sauf qu'une fois fait, il se rendit compte qu'il venait de lécher tous les doigts.

-Tu n'as plus besoin d'avoir peur, désormais, souffla Bella en souriant, comme s'il ne venait pas de lécher sa main comme on suçait une sucette. Tu te contrôles. Tu tes arrêté.

Il releva la tête, surpris. Au lieu d'être en colère, elle lui souriait. Celle qu'il aimait lui souriait. Alors, Edward arrêta de s'en vouloir. Et embrassa ses mains. Tous ses doigts. Ses poignets, ses épaules, ses joues, puis sa bouche.

Bella répondit à son baiser, ne désirant désormais que plus rien ne s'arrête. Que cet instant reste gravé pour toujours en elle, comme une photo encadrer sur le haut de la cheminée. Après tout, le cadre était idyllique pour ce genre de moment.

C'est ce que l'on pouvait voir, dans ce lieu scintillant, tantôt éclairer par les guirlandes, tantôt par la lune. On pouvait y voir un couple tendrement enlacé à bord du kiosque richement illuminé. On pouvait les voir s'embrasser passionnément, comme scellant une future promesse. C'est ce que l'on voyait de cet endroit. Et bien que le vampire soit très attentif à son environnement, lui comme sa compagne ne remarqua jamais que certaines gouttes de sang s'étaient glissé sur les roses blanches, posés sur la rambarde de la structure. Comme Adonis à Aphrodite, Isabella Swan fit couler son sang sur les roses blanches, scellant ainsi son amour éternel à Edward, comme la déesse l'avait fait en saignant pour Adonis.

* * *

**C'est lors de mon voyage en Italie, à Caserte, que j'ai eu l'inspiration.**

**La mort d'Adonis est très poétique, je trouve. Et triste...**

**Un petit avis pour m'encourager ?**

**ps: en vérité, c'est un bouquet de roses rouge avec une rose blanche.**


End file.
